Anthropocalypse 3 - No Going Back
by FoxLord7
Summary: So many have killed, so many have lost, and so many have died. It's never going to be the same. The world will never be the same. It's over. For all of us. Nobody is invincible. Everyone will be gone. Eventually. The only thing you can do is hope. With what little of it you have. Welcome to Anthropocalpse 3 - No Going Back
1. BonBon's Word

"Rock!" BonBon spoke, holding a rock in his hand.

Effie smiled, "Happy birthday little dude, I can't believe you're already one year old! It seems like just yesterday we met."

BonBon threw the rock and hit Effie in the head. He laughed and giggled as Effie went cross-eyed for a moment when he was hit. He rubbed his head and turned around,

"Dammit, that hurt…"

"Dammit!" BonBon copied, laughing afterwards.

"BonBon! Don't say that!"

"Dammit!"

Effie face-palmed and groaned at his mistake. BonBon laughed and giggled more, thinking the word was funny. It made it even better that Effie would freak out every time he said it. Effie sighed as he turned back around, a red mark on his forehead.

"Okay, that was my fault."

"Dammit!"

"BonBon, stop saying that word!"

"Mean…" BonBon pouted.

"I'm not mean, but that's a bad word. Don't ever say it…" Then he thought as BonBon pouted more, "Well, you can say it to somebody bad. If somebody ever tries to hurt you, or is mean to you, then you can say 'dammit'. But don't say it to me."

"Bad guy…"

Effie nodded, "Only if you see a bad guy."

"Dammit!"

"BonBon!"

Effie was then knocked to the ground. He rolled over to be met by a Vicer on top of him, snapping it's head forward, trying to bite him. BonBon cried and whined as he watched the Vicer attack Effie. He rolled over and managed to get on top of it, having their positions swapped. He pulled a knife out from the sheath; he held it over the Vicer's head, then he remembered BonBon was watching. He stood up and let the Vicer do the same.

"BonBon, close your eyes!"

BonBon did as Effie said and covered his eyes with his hands. Effie went behind the Vicer and held the knife to its jaw, quickly slicing it off. Blood splashed onto the ground, but Effie didn't care. He noticed BonBon was about to open his eyes, so he walked around towards the front of the jeep. Now that its jaw was cut off, there was no risk of it biting him. He kicked it in the knees, then stabbed it in the back of the head, as it had fallen to the ground. He walked back over to the end of the jeep, BonBon was thankfully still in the bed.

"'You okay, BonBon?"

BonBon nodded.

"Let's get back on the road, then you can have a snack."

"Smack!" BonBon copied, getting one letter wrong.

"You are something else, child." Effie chuckled.

He picked up BonBon and closed the door to the back of the jeep. He walked around the the front; he went into the back row, placed BonBon in his baby-seat, and buckled him up.

"'You hungry little guy?" Effie asked.

BonBon made a _mmm_ sound when Effie asked that question. Effie smiled and looked inside the carrying bag in the other seat. He dug through the bag, then he pulled out a Little Debbie Devil Creme. He took it out of the plastic packaging and handed it to BonBon.

"Let's count that as your birthday cake." Effie joked.

BonBon began to eat his food, not caring if he made a mess. Effie threw the wrapper on the ground as he got out, hopping into the front of the jeep. He started the engine and began driving off, putting his seat-belt on after a moment of driving.

"We've got a long road ahead." Effie sighed, "If only Charlie could see how big you've gotten." He looked in the rear-view mirror, "Audrey would've loved you. She always loved babies; whenever my baby cousin came over she came, when we went shopping she would look at baby clothes, if only things hadn't changed."

BonBon finished his food, a little of it was on his face, "Effie…"

Effie's eyes lit up, "You just said my name!"

BonBon laughed at Effie's reaction. Effie had a grin across his face as he looked in the mirror again, looking at BonBon's messy face. He looked back at the road and continued driving.

* * *

 **I'm going to try and update my other stories (Circus of Horror & Anthropocalypse 400 Days) while also updating this one. In the making of Anthropocalypse 2 - Insanity Reign, I mainly focused on that story. But with this one, some days will be Anthropocalypse 3, some will be Circus of Horror, and some will be Anthropocalypse 400 Days. Some days might even have two story updates, but I really do need to focus on CoH (Circus of Horror) and 400 Days more. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Anthropocalypse 3. I know 2 ended on a HUGE note, I know some people want to leave the ending at 2, but I know some people want to see a 3. **


	2. Good 'Ol Music

"It's nevva the ones like him that go missing." A feminine, Icelandic, yet German voice spoke.

"It's the child that keeps him running. If it wasn't for him, then he'd die immediately." A male voice responded, "But with everything, our time will come."

The female scoffed, "Oh rilly? I tought it was his determination to fight. He's keen vith skill if he needs to, it's just herd to make 'em aggressive." Her accent was easily noticeable.

"Maybe that child is what we can use to make him aggressive."

"Aye."

* * *

Effie continued down the road; the sunlight was barely beginning to shine, the dark and gray clouds giving it trouble. He looked in the mirror to see BonBon asleep in his seat. His little body strapped into a seat, his head leaning over to the side, the mess from his food, it just made him even cuter. He looked back at the road and pursued driving.

"Hopefully it doesn't rain." He said to BonBon, even though he knew he was asleep, "I don't think this tarp is gonna settle for a roof if it does rain, it's just going to be a wet blanket to fall on us."

Of all the times for this to happen, now was the time. Thunder boomed and echoed through the sky, startling both Effie and BonBon. He managed to keep his grip on the wheel, but BonBon screamed and whined in fear.

"It's okay, BonBon! It's just thunder." BonBon still cried, but he slowed, "I'll pullover to reassure you, just hold on tight."

Effie slowed down the jeep and moved it to the side, the tires dragging themselves into the sandy, gritty dirt. He unbuckled himself and climbed into the back of the jeep, not feeling like getting out and back in. BonBon's cries were slowing and dropping in pitch, but he was still scared. Effie unbuckled BonBon and picked him up, comforting him in his arms. He grabbed a wet-wipe out from the bag and wiped BonBon's face, cleaning the food from which he ate earlier.

"There's nothing to be scared of, I promise." Effie comforted, "The clouds have water in them, and they want to let it out."

"Wat-ter" BonBon mimicked, pausing and continuing at the syllable.

"Yep! And when they're going to get rid of the water, they make the loud sound. So they're not trying to scare you, they just want to tell you that water is about to rain from the sky."

BonBon smiled and pointed to the sky, making random noises and blurs as he did so. Effie just smirked and played along with him. He then opened the side door to the jeep; he carried BonBon as he walked to the back of the jeep, opened the back door, and placed him in the bed.

"Let's listen to some music."

Effie popped open the floor of the jeep, instead of where a spare tire would be, were a multitude of things. The first noticeable object was a record player; it had a crank on the side, but then there was another machine beside it. Next to it was a machine that could plug in to the record player; if he plugged it in, pressed play, then the record player would play automatically. Then finally, was a few records, some in casing, others not. He pulled out all of the things and placed them on the, now closed, bedding.

"Sorry we can't listen to music from this generation, but we have no power." Effie apologized, but BonBon didn't know what was happening, "Which record should we listen to?"

He held up three records; one had a red label, the second had a green label, and the third had a blue label. BonBon looked at all of the records, but he picked the one with the color that interested him the most, red. He picked the color because it reminded him of Effie and his red fur.

"Good choice!" Effie said.

He placed the other two in the pile and placed the red record on the machine. Instead of cranking it, he plugged in the machine and pressed the start button. He lowered the tip and the record began to spin,

" _You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain."_ The record sung, _"Too much love drives a man insane."_

Effie then began to sing along with the song, "You broke my will, but what a thrill." Then he stood up, "Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!"

He lifted BonBon up from the bed and spun him in a circle, then he placed him back onto the bed of the jeep. BonBon was laughing and smiling, trying to follow Effie, but only managed to speak gibberish.

"I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny. You came along and moooved me honey! I've changed my mind, your love is fine." He smiled as BonBon laughed, "Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!"

BonBon danced to the piano and guitar in the song, also dancing along with Effie's movements.

"Kiss me baby, wooooooo feels good! Hold me baby, well I want to love you like a lover should. You're fine, so kind. I want to tell this world that your mine, mine, mine, mine!"

BonBon continued to laugh and copy Effie.

"I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs, I'm real nervous, but it sure is fun. Come on baby, drive me crazy," Effie shouted the finally, "Goodness, gracious, GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!"

The song then ended, the piano keys smashing in symphony. Effie laughed, not helping him try to catch his breath. BonBon loved the show that Effie had put on, he even clapped for him. Effie took a bow jokingly, making BonBon smile and laugh even more. He stopped the machine and took the record off the player.

"Nanana…!" BonBon sang to the beat of the song.

"I knew you'd like that song."

"'Nother! Another!" BonBon clapped.

Effie smiled, "Okay, one more."

* * *

"Dat child seems different. Not becauze he's a baby, but 'e just seems unusual." The female said to the male.

"He could have autism, just like me."

"Let's keep un eye out for-um, I could see dat being tru."

"He'd be different, just like you, Urara."

* * *

 **Phew, it took me an hour and a half to write this. Sorry I haven't been updating frequently... On this website. I updated on FictionPress, but also I've been busy outside of the internet. But I got a burst of motivation (from the song in this chapter) and I made this chapter. I'd recommend listening to the song "Great Balls of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis while reading the song, just to give you that old-timey feel to a record. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you continue to read this story.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**


	3. Get Away From My Son

The rain poured heavily onto the tarp of a roof, an occasional drip of water landing on Effie or BonBon's heads. He kept looking around for shelter, knowing that the tarp wasn't going to last much longer. BonBon would jump in fear on the occasional lightening strike, and Effie would have to calm him every time. He looked out the side of the jeep and noticed a road that led into the forest,

"There's probably a building down that road, hold on tight BonBon!"

BonBon took what Effie said literally, holding onto his seat tightly. Effie slowed the car as he turned off the main road, driving the tires into the dirt. Thankfully the jeep had four-wheel-drive, allowing Effie to plow through the mud created by the rain. He floored the gas and the jeep jolted forward, rushing off the road. He gradually slowed as they got deeper in the forest; the large trees and leaves blocked the rain, giving them a large amount of space to stop, without getting wet that is. The jeep came to a halt, Effie got out of his seat, and went to help BonBon. Before he stood up though, he looked at the gas-meter,

"Fuck…" Effie said in anger.

The gauge was almost completely down, meaning there was little-to-any gas left in the tank. Effie hopped out of his seat and climbed into the back, greeting BonBon with a smile. He unbuckled him and picked him up, followed by grabbing the bag of baby equipment. BonBon squirmed in Effie's arms; he didn't want to leave the jeep, he felt safe in it, and all the thunder and lightening would be scarier without it. Nevertheless, Effie place him in the bed of the jeep, grabbing more things to place in the bag. He didn't really pay attention to BonBon, he just wanted to be prepared and find the right equipment. As Effie prepared, he grabbed a spare duffle bag and began stuffing in more supplies. With Effie's mind set on preparing, he didn't notice BonBon begin to climb down by himself and begin to crawl away.

His little mind didn't know any better; his curiosity running like a train, gradually speeding, being unable to stop. The large trees blocked most of the rain, but it just made the place darker. Though it wasn't pitch black, it was still dark and dim.

In the distance, a light shone. BonBon's child mind was easily brought to it, crawling towards it. The light was far, and BonBon knew it would take him time to get to it.

BonBon stood-He stood on his two back feet-and began to walk. He wobbled and waddled like a penguin, barely knowing how to do so. Alas, he fell. But like the fighter he was, he got back up.  
He continued to walk, heading closer and closer to the light. It grew brighter and brighter. Closer and closer. BonBon's curiosity couldn't stop flaring. Anew, he fell.

"BONBON!" Effie shouted from the top of his lungs.

BonBon wanted to continue onward, but Effie's cry made him want to turn back. But before he knew it, he was being lifted off the ground. He flailed around in the sudden surprise, not knowing who had picked him up.

"Shh! Shush! Be quiet!" An unknown, female voice said.

BonBon's mouth was covered, silencing his screams. He continued to flail his limbs, wanting to be let go, but he continued to be held against his will. The feeling of being held captive was frightening, especially for his age. He was defenseless. He could die-But he didn't.

"You'll be okay, I promise.." The female said.

BonBon was carried away by the female. He still couldn't tell what species she was, all he could see was her white-furred arms and hands. He tried his best to get out of her grasp, but it was no use.

He tried to bite her, but he couldn't get his mouth open far enough,

"Would you please stop? I'm trying to _help_ you-OW! DAMMIT!"

BonBon managed to bite her, causing the female to drop him. As he was still an infant, he didn't get far when he tried to get away.

Before he was confronted once more, he could see who was trying to pick him up.

A fennec fox-whom stood at 5'4-frightened him by her size. 5'4 isn't the tallest, but compared to BonBon, she was tall. She had completely white fur, the only other colors weren't even her fur, it was just dirt and sweat, making mud.

"Just let me help you! Aren't you lost?"

BonBon shook his head, only wanting to find Effie and get away from the woman.

"How did you even get into the forest? You're only a kid.."

"Ef-fie…"

The fennec fox looked puzzled. _Was it his name? Was it his father's? Mother's?_ She thought to herself.

"Who..?"

"Effie…!"

The female bit her lip, "Is that your name?"

BonBon shook his head in disagreement.

"Is it your dad..?"

BonBon tilted his head, not knowing the meaning of the word.

"Your mom…?"

BonBon shook his head in disagreement once again.

"Who is Effie?"

BonBon pointed, and the female looked in the direction,

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

* * *

 **I'm disappointed in myself for taking two months to continue, but I'm back. I don't expect a welcome back, I know I'm an asshat, but I'm here. Sorry for not saying anything, but I'm back.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**


	4. Ringing

The female fennec fox jumped back, cowering in fear. Effie pointed a gun at her, not a look of hesitation on his face. BonBon just sat on the ground, scared out of his mind as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! GET OUTTA HERE! NOW!"

The female started to tear up, "I'm sorry! Please just-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

BonBon covered his eyes with his ears, scared of the situation. He didn't want to see the fox get her brains shot out of her skull. **He had already seen it once.** For a child, his mind was a wasteland… The only thing keeping him running was Effie. So the feeling was mutual.

The fox began to cry, "P-Please…-"

"ONE!"

"P-Please-"

"TWO!"

"PLEASE-"

"THREE!"

The ground shook and knocked over BonBon. A gunshot rang through his ears. He didn't want to look. He knew what he would see. But he did it anyway… The sight he saw, wasn't what he expected. But it was still bad.

The female screamed in agony, "FUUUUUCK! AGH-DAMMIT!"

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE! SO CRAWL YOUR CRIPPLED ASS AWAY! NOW!"

Blood gushed out of her leg as she fell to the ground. The look of terror in her eyes was frightening. But it wasn't as frightening as Effie… He wasn't affected one bit. He looked angry. He didn't care that he had shot an innocent woman. BonBon was horrified.

"I-I'M SORRY!-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Effie stepped closer and held the gun to her forehead, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! I'M _NOT_ FUCKING AROUND! LEAVE!"

BonBon couldn't bare it. He crawled over towards the fennec fox. Then he stood. He shielded her from Effie.

"MOVE BONBON!"

BonBon started to tear up. Effie had never yelled at him like that, if ever yelled at him in the first place. But Effie was too caught up in the moment. He was too angry. He shoved BonBon aside, knocking him to the ground. He then started to cry.

"Okay! I'll leave!"

Effie huffed.

"I just wanted to help the kid…"

"Help him from what?! He's safe with me!"

"You just screamed at him and shoved him! How is he safe with you?"

Effie would growl. BonBon would continue to cry, proving the female's point. The fennec fox tried to stand, but just fell back on her ass, staining her white fur to brown in the mud.

Effie snarled, "I've taken care of him his entire life! Who are you to tell me that I'm not keeping him safe? He's _my_ son!"

"What happened to his mother?"

"That's none of your business…"

She attempted to stand again, this time she did, propping herself on a tree, "I'm just saying, I could take care of him… I know a place that would protect him and raise him correctly…"

"I AM PROTECTING HIM _AND_ RAISING HIM CORRECTLY!"

She looked over at BonBon, "He's still crying, if you were raising him correctly, you'd help him instead of fighting with me!"

Effie drew his gun once more, aiming it at the female's head. BonBon covered his eyes with his ears again, scared of what might happen.

"SAY ONE MORE THING AND I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN SKULL!"

She winced and looked Effie in the eyes, then at BonBon, then at Effie. She raised her non-injured foot, kicking Effie in the balls. Effie fell to the ground in pain, screaming at the top of his lungs. The fox took his gun and aimed it at Effie.

"I'm taking him with me. So you can either stay here on the ground, or die and have your corpse eaten by those creatures." She stomped on his hand, paining him more, "Pick one."

"F-Fuck you!" Effie snarled.

"Good choice." A gunshot rang throughout the forest.

BonBon trembled. The gunshot rang through his ears, adding to the boom of the first. But that was the thing… **He could barely hear.** The fox picked up BonBon and limped through the forest. He cried for Effie, but he couldn't tell he was doing so, all he heard was ringing.

"It will be okay BonBon…" The fennec fox whispered to him as she limped, "You'll be safe with me… My name is Renesmee…"

* * *

 _ **I must not tell lies.**_


	5. All Too Well

"Look vat ya did yu cunt!" The tiny arctic wolf berated.

The Gray Wolf stammered as he selected his words, "It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that would happen?!"

"By pullin' yer head out ov yer ass and giving a fucking look as to vat is happenin' around ya!" She sounded like she was about to rip his head off. The fight was useless now that it had already been done. They couldn't change what happened.

* * *

"...It's all the same, you know. The world itself is a shithole, it can't be fixed, everywhere you go that offers safety just ends up like everything else. Destroyed and dead." The fennec fox spoke softly, comforting even.

BonBon didn't say a word. Didn't make a sound. He was as silent as everything in the woods.

"I know what I did was bad. You're not going to trust me one bit. But I couldn't leave without bringing you with me."

Renesmee let out a long, cold breath. "You're so…Young. You were born into a world of…Tomfuckery. Everyone's a bitch, nobody gives a shit about you, they lie right to your face. They act foolish, saying things like "You can't do it", "You're too young", "You won't survive", "You're just a runt." It's all the same…"

The fox hadn't noticed her teary eyes until the small bunny in her arms tried to wipe them away. "I just want to help everyone I can…Even if it costs me my own life. Y'know?" The teary eyed girl looked at the small child, "I probably sound fucking insane… But I don't give a shit anymore. My focus is getting us to safety."

 _Us…_

BonBon's hearing wasn't doing so well, but even through the ringing he still heard, he caught the word.

"How…How old are you, BonBon?" She said as she wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes.

The small bunny could only hear so much, his fragile ears had been damaged to the point he may be-No. No thinking like that.

BonBon tried to make sense of the words he heard. _Old, you, BonBon_. He held up his paw, his index finger was the only one that hadn't been enclosed in the fist.

"One…" Renesmee said to herself. She couldn't help but crack a small smile, catching a glance from the small bunny. "Well, BonBon…I guess I'll be there with you for the long road ahead. I'm still technically a kid myself. We'll be there for each other, okay?"

BonBon could still only hear the slightest bit, but he nodded to Renesmee. He was scared of her, very scared, but he was helpless without her. If he could live on his own, he'd run as fast as he could. But he couldn't. He knew that.

The fox's crack of a smile turned into a grin. She was happy. It may not seem like a big deal, but it was to her. "Thank you, BonBon."

* * *

They continued through the forest. Renesmee's leg was begging her to stop and rest, but she kept going. BonBon's ears were still ringing. He was quite scared. Why was the ringing still there?

Renesmee's face lit up. She could see a stone building in the distance. It looked like a fort, but it was crumbling. Half of the second floor didn't even have walls. Nonetheless, she picked up the pace as she shuffled towards it. Her knees were beginning to buckle, she was pushing her strengths too far. The pain from her injured leg, the long walk, carrying BonBon, it was too much. But she kept going.

"Hold on, BonBon…I can do this!"

The small bunny couldn't hear what Renesmee had said correctly. He didn't hold on, he just remained how he was.

Renesmee continued on her dash forward towards the building, her legs and arms were about to give out. But she kept going. She felt like she was going to die at any moment. But she kept going. Her eyelids were trying to force shut. But she kept going. Little by little, inch by inch, Renesmee moved onward.

Then she stopped.

Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Luckily she turned over to land on her back, keeping little BonBon safe. Her entire body was screaming at her for the effects she had caused to it, but there was nothing she could do.

BonBon lied there, still in Renesmee's arms. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to do anything. All he did was lay there with the fennec fox.

Renesmee wanted to yell at BonBon to go in the building, but she couldn't. All she could do was lay there on the ground as her body ached.

 **BonBon knew all too well what was happening.**

* * *

 **I did something bad... ;3**


	6. Push Your Limits

"There is only one type of person in this world you can trust. The person who _truly_ loves you. There may be more than one person that truly loves you, but don't get your hopes up, sweetheart."

The female exhaled as she continued, "If you don't want to believe me, go right ahead. But just know, there's no going back."

A silence filled the air for a moment. Then came a response,

"I want my kid."

* * *

Thirty minutes went by-It may have been more-Renesmee was finally able to move, but only ever-so-slightly. BonBon hadn't moved a muscle. He stayed lying on Renesmee.

"BonBon…"

The small bunny kept still, his eyes closed. He was trying to sleep through all the ringing in his ears, though it wasn't easy. Renesmee took a deep breath and attempted to sit up, only to be met by a sharp pain in her back.

"Fuck!" She screamed.

BonBon jolted up, able to hear Renesmee's scream. He looked at her with a look of fright and confusion.

The fox dropped back onto the ground, "Sorry..."

Renesmee heard a twig snap nearby, BonBon couldn't. She took another deep breath and attempted to sit up. She succeeded. Her body was still aching and in pain, but she had to get up. She shimmied over to a tree, still holding BonBon, and tried to use it as support to stand up. She pushed her back against the tree and pushed with her legs. The tree scraped her back, but she managed to get to her feet.

"Dammit…God fucking dammit…"

The small bunny looked distressed. He could tell Renesmee was in pain, that she needed a break, but there was nothing he could do.

She looked around for the source of what broke the twig. _Could it be a Biter?_ She thought. The fennec fox didn't want to find out what was there, if it would risk her and BonBon. But what else was she to do? She needed to get inside that building.

Renesmee put a foot forward, then the other, again, and again, repeating the process of her slow walking. Her knees were already buckling. Her body was already too weak. What if she fell again?

She didn't stop. She _had_ to get to that building. BonBon watched fearfully as Renesmee walked. Step by step, she went onward.

Snap!

She jolted back from hearing another twig. What she thought next was bound to be the stupidest thing she could do.

She ran.

Renesmee broke into a run as she headed for the stone building, her legs on the verge of giving out again. She was so close. She was almost there. _They_ were almost there.

Finally, they reached the building. Renesmee leaned against the wall as she tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Oh fuck my life! Stupid piece of shit!"

Then she got another idea, "BonBon, _don't_ move!" She placed the small rabbit down on the ground, right next to the wall. She pointed at the ground, "Stay."

She backed up from the locked door and took a deep breath. The small bunny watched Renesmee as she charged at the door. She went at the door with all the strength she had left, ramming her shoulder into it.

Renesmee collided with the door, breaking the lock and causing it to swing open. She screamed in pain and exhaustion, but she had done it. She darted back out and picked BonBon up, then rushed back in.

"TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING DOOR!" She cried in victory. She set BonBon down once again, but didn't tell him to stay this time. Renesmee pushed the door shut, but it wouldn't stay. Most likely because she just broke it…

She looked around in a panic to keep the door shut. The fox noticed a gun safe cabinet that was quite big. She scurried over to it and placed her back-which was still injured and in pain-against it. She placed her arms back against it, her palms facing behind her to press against the cabinet. Renesmee gave it a mighty push, leaning and shoving on it. It tilted ever so slightly, but she couldn't get it to fall.

"GODDAMMIT!" She wailed.

BonBon sat and watched the turmoil unfold in Renesmee. What was he to do? He was only a baby. There wasn't anything he _could_ do but watch.

Renesmee got another idea. She bit her hand with a forceful chomp, gaining a bit of blood to trickle from her hand. She screamed in agony. Her entire body screaming at her, her injured leg causing great pain, now her hand.

With the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she tried again. Back against the cabinet, palms pressed to it, legs ready to push. She let out a deafening shriek as she pushed with all the strength she could retain. The cabinet tipped, but it didn't look like it was going to fall.

"I'M **NOT** A RUNT!" She wailed as she shoved the cabinet with more force. With her mind set on pushing it over, using all the strength she had, Renesmee managed to knock over the gun safe cabinet.

It fell over and landed in front of the door, blocking anyone or anything from opening it. Renesmee slumped over as she fell to the ground, her body propped against one of the walls.

Tears rolled down her face. She had no self control anymore, she couldn't stop crying even if she wanted to. Everything hurt, everything ached, everything felt like it was on fire. But she had done it. She got her and BonBon somewhere safe. They were going to be okay.

* * *

The small bunny looked around the new place they were in. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all gray stone. There was little-to-no windows, but even the ones that were there had wood boarded over it, or other large pieces of furniture to block it. Some of the windows even had metal bars, like prison cells. There was a few broken wood chairs scattered about, but there were some fixed ones by a round wooden table.

A few lights were strewn from the ceiling, but they had all gone out or had been smashed. There was bits of broken glass on the floor, but BonBon knew to stay away from it. He was smart, for a one year old.

The building also had a fridge, sink, and a few counters and cabinets. There was also an oven, but the glass on the front had been smashed. There were a few weapons lying around, mostly guns, but there was a fair share of knives. BonBon also noticed a staircase going up. He wondered what was up there. He remembered seeing the broken walls of the second floor outside, but he didn't see what was actually _up_ there.

With Renesmee basically asleep, BonBon stood up. He waddled his way to the staircase, being very careful not to touch the glass. He almost fell multiple times, but he remained upright. When he made it to the staircase, he could see a glimpse of a shadow from something moving. With curiosity flooding his mind, the small bunny began climbing up the stairs. BonBon was slow, as he was a small bunny crawling up a tall staircase, but he made his way up.

He finally reached the top of the staircase. He turned around to see what the shadow was being made by. He expected it to be something innocent like a small critter or a rocking toy, but when he saw what it was, he screamed.


	7. Me And You Both

She took out her red marker and wrote an X on the map, "Day 365, still nothing…" She placed the marker in her pocket and put the map in the passenger seat of the jeep. She leaned forward, wallowing with her forehead on the steering wheel, her hands gripping the sides. "I promise I'll find you BonBon… Even if I have to go through Effie to get you."

She straightened up in her seat and started the car. She looked in the rearview mirror, looking at the empty baby seat in the back. She let out a shivering sigh as she focused on the road. The jeep started off down the road, passing by the scenery of the chaotic world.

"I miss him so fucking much…" She said through her tears as she drove.

"You and me both."

* * *

BonBon sat there in fear, not knowing what to do. A Biter was standing there, not yet noticing BonBon. What could he do? He was only a baby! He couldn't fight it!

"E-Effie!" BonBon screamed.

The Biter turned around and saw BonBon. It limped towards him, looking as revolting as them all. The small bunny bawled and cried, hoping someone would help him.

Renesmee heard BonBon's screams. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. "BONBON! RUN! HIDE!" She continued to try and move, but she still couldn't.

The small bunny covered his eyes in fear, not knowing what to do. The Biter only grew closer. It was slow, but it was making ground. BonBon continued to cry, screaming for Effie. Renesmee managed to get to her feet, but only barely. "Give me a fucking break…"

The Biter was only a few inches from BonBon. He still hadn't moved. He wanted to, but where was he to go? Renesmee wielded her pistol and stepped forward towards the stairs, only to fall forward and land on her face.

The Biter had reached BonBon. It reached out to grab him and bite him. Renesmee tried her best to get up, but she couldn't. It was like the world itself had stopped. This couldn't be the end. Could it? Renesmee and BonBon were both crying now. It was over.

Then BonBon realized something.

He crawled forward, going between the Biter's legs to get behind it. When on the other side, he stood up and waddled as far away from it as he could. The Biter turned around and followed him. BonBon was buying him and Renesmee more time.

The fennec fox forced herself up again, refusing to let BonBon get hurt. She stood up and threw herself to the staircase. She almost fell, but she grabbed onto one of the upright chairs and used it for balance. She then darted to the stairs again, this time reaching them.

BonBon sat huddled in the corner of the room. There was no wall on one side of the corner, leaving him vulnerable to fall off. He was lucky the Biter was slow, or else it would have reached him by now.

Renesmee slowly but surely climbed up the stairs, her pistol still in hand. She trudged onward, not letting her body give out again. This time she _HAD_ to do it. It didn't matter that she could die. BonBon needed help, and she was going to help him.

She peaked her head up and saw the Biter going for BonBon. She scooted up a few more stairs and took aim with her gun. "Plug your ears!" She called out to BonBon.

The small bunny heard the directions and followed, plugging his large ears.

Renesmee shot her pistol. A bullet launched out of the barrel, going directly to the Biter's head. It hit. The bullet went straight through the Biter's head, sending blood flying everywhere. It fell to the ground, it's body lifeless.

BonBon unplugged his ears. The blood from the Biter had went in his direction, covering and soaking him in it. It smelled awful and felt disgusting, but BonBon didn't cry or scream. He gagged a bit, but didn't do anything irrational.

Renesmee forced herself up the rest of the stairs and over to BonBon. "You alright, kid?" She said as she tried to steady her breath. The small bunny nodded. "You're a toughie. Just look at ya, you didn't even make a sound when you got covered in a Biter's insides." She messed with his hair, making it a bit messy.

The one year old didn't react. He looked dumbfounded. Thinking. Contemplating. He was lost in his thoughts, completely ignoring his surroundings.

"Effie…" The small bunny spoke.

Renesmee tilted her head down in shame. She knew who he was talking about. "I…I'm sorry." She exhaled, "I promise to keep you safe. I won't let that happen ever again."

BonBon listened to Renesmee's words. His hearing was getting better. The small bunny was still terrified of her, but he was beginning to have some trust in her.

Looking at the room, now no longer in a panic, the upstairs looked to be a bedroom. There was a total of four beds, though two were broken, and the other was stained with Biter blood.

"You tired, BonBon?" The bunny nodded to Renesmee. "I'll keep a lookout for a little while, then I'll figure something out for me to sleep."

Renesmee picked up BonBon and shuffled her way over to the one normal bed. She placed BonBon on the bed and he lied down, closing his eyes to go to sleep. Renesmee did as she said she would and kept a lookout. She slumped down against one of the standing walls, BonBon in her view, as well the rest of the floor and a glimpse down the staircase to the floor below. She still had her pistol in hand. She'd rather be safe than sorry.

Hours went by. The once blue sky was now gone, only to be replaced with black darkness with a few scattered pieces of light. Night. Renesmee could only see so much in the darkness, but she knew her and BonBon were safe. She could hear quite well with her large fox ears. That was a perk of being a fennec fox.

She let out a yawn as she started getting tired. It was probably time for her to sleep. She stood up, feeling way better than she did before. She still ached quite a bit, but she was able to stand with ease.

Renesmee glanced around the room, looking to see if she could salvage anything from the other beds to make herself a temporary sleeping bag or something. Nothing looked to be good. She could easily fit on the bed with BonBon, but she didn't know how he would react. She knew BonBon was still having trouble with her, but would he mind?

She made up her mind. She went over to the bed BonBon was in and maneuvered onto it, trying her best not to touch BonBon, not wanting to disturb his sleep. She got into a comfortable sleeping position and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	8. Family Bonding

"Charlie, it's been twelve years…We're not going to find him. How many times am I going to have to-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! HE'S MY SON AND I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL I FIND HIM!"

"Charlie-"

"No! Fuck you! You were supposed to help me find him! But now all you do is bitch and complain!"

"Charlie-!"

"WHAT?!"

 _Smooch._

* * *

The red toyota corolla drove down the old small road, going at a good 50 miles per hour. BonBon was filling magazines for his and Renesmee's guns as Renesmee drove the car. There was a peaceful silence in the car until now,

"You're hair's gotten so curly." Renesmee said with a smile.

BonBon smiled as well, "I like it this way."

"It fits you well. Goes well with your big ears."

"Says the fennec fox."

She snickered, "Touché."

BonBon pushed the magazine into the gun, giving a satisfying chank sound as it locked into place. He cocked the gun, loading a bullet into the chamber. He placed the safety on, just to be safe.

"That thing's like your baby, isn't it?"

BonBon set the Beretta M9 down beside him, "So what if it is?"

"Nothin'. I respect your love for it. Just don't start catching feelings for it." She busted out laughing, more than she should be.

"Shut up!" He said with a laugh.

"I'm just messin' with ya." She eased up a bit from the laughing, gaining a bit of seriousness in her voice, "But for real, I won't judge you for anyone, or anything, you fall in love with. Even if it's another boy."

BonBon flicked an ear. "What?"

"Even if you liked another boy…?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" He tilted his head a bit.

"Not everyone is straight. Instead of a boy liking a girl, a boy can like a boy. Same thing with girls."

"So…Is that normal…?"

"I mean, not really…But it's not _uncommon?_ I guess? I-I just don't think it's really a problem nowadays. It was a huge controversial thing back in the day, but now that the world's gone into the shitter, I don't see a problem with it."

BonBon nodded as he looked away from Renesmee. His head was tilted down as he fidgeted with his hands. He was noticeably uneasy, which caught the glance of Renesmee.

"You okay, kid?"

BonBon shifted in his seat, "Y-Yeah…I'm fine. I just…Never thought of it that way."

Renesmee rubs the back of her head, feeling like she did something wrong. BonBon threaded his fingers through his curly hair. He exhaled and looked out the window, trying to forget about the awkward situation that went down. Renesmee tried to change the topic,

"We should be approaching Prescott soon. Hopefully we can find something other than Biters."

"Another Beretta?!" He jumped with excitement.

Renesmee laughed, "Maybe!"

BonBon clapped his hands together, "Yeah!"

"Dude you really like guns. You'd be a perfect soldier."

He looked at Renesmee. "You think so?"

"Hell yeah! A twelve year old who's grown up killing fucking monsters, shooting guns, stabbing things, learning about weaponry, how to survive, you're a total badass."

BonBon smiled with glee, "Thanks! Don't forget, you taught me almost all of it."

"The keyword there is 'almost.' I didn't teach you everything."

"But-"

"Why can't you ever just take a compliment?" She said with a slight chuckle.

BonBon shrugged, "I don't like to think I'm better than others."

"BonBon, you're a great kid."

"Thanks."

The peaceful silence returned as the car continued down the empty road. BonBon had a small smile as he looked out the window, watching the countryside scenery pass by. The sunshine from dusk was glowing across the land, as well shining through the windows and into the car. Everything had a warm, fuzzy feeling. Somehow it felt…Normal.

The car came to a sudden stop, sending Renesmee and BonBon forwards. Renesmee held onto the steering wheel and used it to force herself to stay in her seat. BonBon launched at the dashboard, but managed to refrain from hitting his head as he let his arms and chest take the impact.

"Sorry!" Renesmee exclaimed, "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay! I'm fine! Really!" He reassured Renesmee as he searched for his Beretta, having heard it fall when the car came to a stop.

"A-Are you sure?"

He found the pistol on the floor and picked it up. "I'm sure."

"Phew." She grabbed her own Walther P99 and opened the car door, "We got a block on the bridge, you wanna help me out here?"

BonBon immediately opened his door and got out of the car, bringing his Beretta with him. Renesmee chuckled as she got out of her side of the car. The two walked over to the old red-painted bridge. A few Biters were on the bridge, but they were blocked by a car on it's side, keeping them stuck on the bridge. Some of the bridge's flooring was breaking, looking old and rickety.

"You shoot the ones on the right, I'll get the ones on the left."

BonBon nodded.

The two took aim with their pistols and shot, sending bullets flying into the skulls of the undead monsters. One by one they dropped dead. For real this time. BonBon shot quick with good accuracy, Renesmee shot a bit slow but with great accuracy.

"Did we get 'em all?" BonBon said with joy in his voice.

"Fuck yeah we did!" Renesmee cheered.

"Fuck yeah!" BonBon chimed in.

Renesmee headed over to the sideways car, BonBon following short behind her. She looked at the car and the bridge, inspecting it to see if there was a way for them to move it.

"Can't we just tow it? Er, pull it out of the way with our car? Like if we tie them with a rope or something!"

Renesmee pondered for a moment, "We got a rope or two in the trunk?"

"I think so. I don't keep track of all the shit we got, that's your job." BonBon snickered.

"Go check the trunk. If there's any rope, get it. We gotta get this old thing off the bridge."

BonBon nodded as he went back to the car. He popped open the trunk and looked inside to search for some rope. There was two thick ropes and one smaller one. He took all three of them and did his best to carry the weight. He closed the trunk and made his way back to Renesmee.

"I got the rope!"

"Great! Hand it over, I'll start tying 'em to this car." He handed the rope to Renesmee. She started to tie the rope to the car, "Hey, BonBon."

"Hm?" BonBon perked his ears up.

"Can you move the car closer? It'll save on the rope length and lower the risk of it snapping."

"What? I can't push a car all the way over here!"

Renesmee chuckled, "I'm saying you can drive it."

BonBon's eyes lit up with excitement, "Really?! I can?!"

"Hell yeah, boy! You know how to work it, right?"

"Yes!" He jumped up with joy.

"Then drive the thing, dammit!"

BonBon squealed as he ran over to the red corolla. He got into the driver's seat and set down his gun. He adjusted the seat so he could reach the gas peddle correctly. The car was already up and running, so all he had to do was keep the steering wheel straight and press the gas!

He put his foot to the gas pedal and pushed down slightly. The car jerked forward and BonBon released his foot. "U-Uh…R-Rookie mistake!" He put his foot back to the pedal and gently pushed down again. The car didn't jerk this time. It crept forward as the wheels spun, moving closer to the bridge and Renesmee.

Little by little BonBon drove the car forward. Finally he got it into position and he got out of the car. He squealed again with joy as he walked over to Renesmee. She had already tied quite a lot of the rope to the car.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" BonBon said happily.

Renesmee smiled, "You're welcome! Now do me a favor and tie the other side of the ropes, to our car."

"Okay."

BonBon did as he was told. He took the other side of the ropes and began tying it to the strongest spots-or at least what he thought were the strongest spots-of the car. It didn't take long until the two finished tying the ropes. Renesmee picked up her gun from the ground and went into the driver's side of their car. BonBon followed her lead and got into the passenger side.

Renesmee exhaled, "Let's hope this works."

She put the car in reverse and placed a foot on the gas. The wheels spun in place, the car on the bridge not wanting to move. Renesmee kept adding more power to the pull on the car. "Come on you son of a bitch!" The car on the bridge gave way, moving off the bridge as Renesmee continued the tug in reverse. Once they had pulled it a fair bit away, Renesmee stopped the car and got out. "Now we untie the ropes."

BonBon once again followed Renesmee's lead and got out. The two went to the ropes and undid their work from a few minutes ago. In a matter of minutes, they managed to untie all the ropes. They hauled them back to the trunk, placed it inside, shut the trunk, and got back into the car. Finally Renesmee and BonBon closed the doors to the car, as they were now going to _actually_ drive.

"Ready BonBon?" Renesmee asked with a high amount of joy in her voice.

"You bet!" He had the same amount of joy in his voice.

"Then let's get going!"

Renesmee set the car into gear and they went off forward, crossing the rickety red bridge and entering the town of Prescott.


	9. (Quick Question!)

**Quick question!**

 **Would you guys like me to post an A/N with some songs that relate to the characters in Anthropocalypse? It may give you some better ideas of the characters. But hey, it's just a thought. ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**


	10. (Character Theme Songs!)

**Here's some themes for the cast of Anthropocalypse 1-3!**

 **(I recommend watching lyric videos for all these songs (Except for the ones that don't have lyric videos) as some of the words don't sound right unless you read it as you listen. You can also just listen to the normal song and read the lyrics in Google, Genius Lyrics, etc)**

 **Bonnie: The Kids Aren't Alright - Fall Out Boy**

 **Charlie: Rose Tattoo - Dropkick Murphys**

 **Markus: I Did Something Bad - Taylor Swift (Tyler Ward Cover) & Drinkin With Jesus - Fozzy**

 **Disharmony: Gasoline - Halsey & Burn Me Out - Fozzy**

 **Effie: Missile - Dorothy & State of My Head - Shinedown**

 **BonBon: You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring**

 **Renesmee: Cake - Melanie Martinez**

 **Osaka: The Future - CFO$**

 **Ballora & Baby: Omen In The Sky - CFO$**

 **And that's it for now! I might do another one of these when I'm bored or need a break, dunno.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Have a nice day and drink a glass of water!**


	11. Addition To The Party

As the car drove down the road, BonBon and Renesmee began seeing more and more broken down and destroyed cars on sides of the road. In the distance they could see a few buildings, which looked to be old, broken, and abandoned, just like everything else in the world. More and more trees were popping up as they drove down the now-forest road, gradually gaining distance towards the town.

"Hey…Renesmee… Can I ask you something?" BonBon asked.

"Yeah! Anytime, kid. Something bugging you?"

The bunny shifted in his seat, sitting up and adjusting his posture. He was obviously uneasy, which made Renesmee slightly worried. After a few long moments, BonBon spoke again. "This…Might sound stupid…Considering the world is a fucking shithole. But, it's something I've been wanting to ask…"

"Go on and tell me then, I'm listening." Renesmee reassured.

"I understand that it's safe with just us in this world, just you and me…And I appreciate that you take my safety very seriously. B-But…Why don't we ever…Befriend more people?" BonBon watched as Renesmee's expression dropped from worry to fear, but he wasn't done talking.

"Like, I get…Lonely. When it's just us. Why can't we ever just get one more person in our party?" He saw Renesmee open her mouth to speak, then cut her off. "Maybe even…Someone around my age…"

Then it clicked in Renesmee's head. She knew what BonBon was talking about, but didn't know what to do. She had dreaded this day coming ever since she had started taking care of BonBon. Realizing she was getting lost in her thoughts, Renesmee found herself with her mouth half open like she was going to talk, but didn't have any words to speak with.

The lack of response worried and saddened BonBon. _Did I do something wrong?_ He thought. He looked down in shame, feeling bad about himself. Renesmee noticed BonBon's discomfort and decided she had to say _something_. Even if it didn't make much sense.

"W-Well…" She stammered, but gained BonBon's attention as he tilted his head back up. "I-I…I didn't know that…You were feeling like that." It was the truth. "U-Um… J-Just tell me, is it really you wanting _anyone_ to join our party? Or are you just…Hitting that age…?"

"W-What…W-What do you mean, 'Hitting that age'?"

Renesmee slowed the car and pulled over on the side of the road, coming to a halt in the grassy dirt. She grabbed the sides of the steering wheel with her hands and leaned forward, placing her forehead in the top of the steering wheel. She groaned slightly,

"Right…We never actually had 'The talk'…" She exhaled and sat back up, letting go of the steering wheel. She looked at BonBon, "Ever wonder where babies come from?"

* * *

BonBon felt grossed out, but after Renesmee explaining, he knew why he felt some of the things he was feeling. But not all of it. Renesmee was red with awkwardness.

"Gross…" BonBon muttered.

Renesmee exhaled, "Yeah, it's not the best conversation to have… You got any questions while we're on the topic?"

"N-No…I got it… Can we just get to Prescott already?"

Renesmee had never said yes so quickly in her life. "Y-Yeah, let's go." The car begun moving forward and back onto the road, continuing on the course to Prescott.

* * *

After for a few minutes, they passed by a sign on the side of the road. _Welcome to Prescott_. It wasn't long until they entered the town. There were quite a few standing buildings, they were crumbling and faded, but still standing. But alas, not all were like that. Many buildings had been half destroyed if not completely fallen down. It wasn't the saddest sight, though. At least it wasn't like Phoenix. That entire city was crumbled to nothing but dust. But they also didn't see any Biters here, which was odd.

"What the fuck…Why's there no Biters?" BonBon asked.

"No clue. At least it'll be easier to rummage this sack o' shit town."

"You say everything is shit."

"Because it is. If you could've seen the world before it was like this, you'd be agreeing with me." Renesmee said somewhat defensively.

BonBon exhaled, "So what's the plan? Where are we starting?"

"Gun stores. That's where we start. We'll see if we can get you another Beretta, as well get some more ammunition." The car came to a halt as Renesmee parked by the sidewalk.

She took the keys from the car and got out, bringing her Walther P99 with her. BonBon took his Beretta M9 with him as he got out as well. The two shut the car doors and Renesmee locked it with the keys, then set out down the street, BonBon following right beside her.

Seeing the town left in such abandonment was saddening, but it didn't affect Renesmee nor BonBon. They were use to everything being this way. The odd thing about the place was the lack of Biters. Usually towns of this sort had a few to a flood of Biters, but this one was empty.

"I can't be the only one who thinks this is wrong. There should be Biters here." BonBon said, keeping his guard up as him and Renesmee walked through the town.

"Yes, we've established this, it's weird. Just keep your guard up," As BonBon already was, "And we should be okay. Let me know if you see anything out of the ordinary."

"The lack of-"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Renesmee cut off.

"I wasn't gonna say Biters!" BonBon argued.

"What were you gonna say then?"

"Lack of _people_. If there's no Biters, there should be other people here ransacking the place just like us." The bunny paused, then spoke just as Renesmee was opening her mouth to respond. "What if we _do_ find people? What do we do?"

Renesmee spoke as soon as she was given the chance. "Don't know. It depends on how the situation plays out. We get jumped, we fight 'em. We find other people ransacking the place, we leave 'em alone. We find someone who needs help, we do what we can."

The bunny nods.

They continue through the town of Prescott until BonBon notices as gun store. He points to it, "There!"

"Good eye, kid!" Renesmee said as she broke into a run, heading straight for the gun store. BonBon followed swiftly behind.

The two quickly made their way to the gun store. The glass in the storefront was shattered and smashed, but it was nothing new. Renesmee opened the door, but BonBon cut in front of her to enter first. She scowled for a quick moment, but pushed it aside and entered the building behind BonBon. The place was ransacked, but not completely. Things were broken, smashed, knocked over, and broken. But there was still a few guns and ammunition cases left. It didn't seem right that some things were still there. The place should have been empty. But it didn't matter, it benefited BonBon and Renesmee.

"Holy shit! This is awesome!" BonBon exclaimed.

"I haven't seen a gun shop like this in years. Un-fucking-believable! We've really hit the jackpot this time!" Renesmee celebrated.

BonBon rushed through the abandoned store, looking for his favorite type of gun. Renesmee took her time as she searched the place, grabbing boxes and cartridges of bullets everywhere she saw them. Even if they didn't go with their guns, she took them.

BonBon let out a loud, girly squeal. "BERETTA!"

Renesmee busted out laughing, mainly from the squeal BonBon had just exclaimed. BonBon ran over to Renesmee and shook around the new Beretta in his hand,

"LOOK LOOK LOOK!"

"I see! I see!" Renesmee said through her laughter.

The two then heard a gun cock back. Renesmee's laughter stopped. The two turned their attention to the direction they heard the gun. They weren't alone. They both darted towards the door when they were met by a bear pointing a PT111 G2 pistol at them. Hiding behind the adult bear was a younger bear, which looked like the other bear's son. The younger one looked like he was around BonBon's age.

Renesmee pointed her Walther P99 at the adult bear while BonBon hid behind her. Now the four were in mirrored positions. Both Renesmee and the bear had their fingers on the triggers of their guns. Both BonBon and the younger bear had their own pistols by their sides, but kept them down as they hid behind their protector.

BonBon and the other boy's eyes met, both filled with fear and confusion. But once they locked, they didn't look away. Somehow, the fear of the situation was slowly beginning to fade for them as they looked at each other. They both felt weird. Something they hadn't felt before.

Renesmee and the bear had eyes locked on each other, both angry and scared. Neither of them lowered their weapons, but neither of them spoke either. At least, for a good minute or two. Then the bear spoke,

"Who are you?" He spoke with a high amount of authority, but everyone could tell he was scared too.

Renesmee winced, "I could ask you the same."

BonBon elbowed Renesmee, having heard what she said even though his attention was mainly on the other boy. The bear winced back at Renesmee, but he was given a response to his question.

"Renesmee."

Before she could what the bear's name was, he spoke again. "What about the kid?" He glanced at BonBon.

Renesmee looked at BonBon, then back at the bear. "That's BonBon." This time she made sure she got to return the question, "Now what about you two?"

"I'm Artie," He gestures to the younger bear, "That's A.J."

After Renesmee and Artie had looked at both BonBon and A.J., they noticed the two hadn't looked away from each other. Artie nudged A.J., pulling his attention away from the bunny. BonBon's attention was pulled away as well when A.J. stopped looking at him.

Artie looked back at Renesmee, "Now that we've introduced ourselves, how about we both put our weapons down. Okay?"

Renesmee reluctantly nodded, "Fine."

The two both did as they set their plan. They both lowered their pistols and put them to their sides. Artie backed away from the door, A.J. moving back with him. Renesmee looked at the door, wanting to get away, then noticed BonBon and A.J. were staring at each other again.

"...Mind if we stay?" She asked.

Artie raised an eyebrow, not expecting such a question. He glanced at the door then back at Renesmee, "Pardon?"

Renesmee exhaled, "Do you mind if we stay with you two for a bit?"

BonBon's eyes lit up, as well A.J.'s. They both looked at their protectors with pleading looks. Renesmee and Artie looked at their kids, then back at each other.

Artie rubbed the back of his head. "I…I guess…But if you try anything funny, you're out."

"Got it. Thank you." Renesmee said.

Artie walked off to look through the gun shop without another word. A.J. still stood where he was, him and BonBon fixed on each other. Renesmee nudged BonBon toward A.J., then returned to searching the store. BonBon shuffled over to A.J., his posture lacking his usual stance. Him and A.J. both put their guns away. They each had one arm behind their backs, grabbing the other arm.

BonBon rubbed his arm and spoke with a shaky voice, "H-Hi…"

"H-Hello…" A.J. replied, his soft voice also shaky.

"Y-Your name is A.J., r-right?"

"Y-Yes…A-And you're BonBon?" He replied.

"Y-Yeah…"

A.J. took his arm from behind his back and held it out to BonBon to shake hands, "N-Nice to meet you."

BonBon took his arm from behind his back as well and shook A.J.'s hand, "N-Nice to meet you too."

They both rubbed the back of their heads, the feeling of awkwardness being mutual. BonBon decided he should probably say something,

"H-How old are you…?"

"J-Just turned thirteen…W-What about you…?" A.J. asked.

BonBon's head drooped somewhat, "I-I'm twelve…B-But I'll be thirteen soon…!" He perked his head back up.

A.J. smiled slightly, "I-It doesn't feel much different than b-being twelve. I-I know I'm _technically_ a teenager now…B-But it's not very different."

BonBon returned the slight smile, "A-At least I don't have to be w-worried about it anymore."

The two continued conversating, the awkwardness was slowly fading as it went on, but the two still felt the weird feeling. Renesmee and Artie spent about ten minutes by themselves before figuring they should probably talk to each other.


	12. Odd Pair

BonBon and A.J. sat on the roof of the hotel they had gone to, the night sky was high above them with a few stars shining and glowing. The moon was spreading low moonlight on the ghost town and forest, making everything feel peaceful and majestic. Somehow, the night over the broken town felt serene.

BonBon and A.J. looked over the area as they sat on the edge of the roof beside each other. Neither of them had lost the feeling since they first laid eyes on each other, but things felt less awkward now.

"This town is just so…Pretty. At night." A.J. said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It all feels right, somehow." BonBon responded.

The two both had smiles on their faces. For once, they didn't have to worry about surviving. There was no Biters, there was no other people, they had food and water, there was nothing to worry about.

A.J. shuffled closer to him and leaned his head on BonBon's shoulder. This caught BonBon off guard. He jolted slightly, but stilled himself. He was confused as to what A.J. was doing, but it felt…Nice.

BonBon leaned his head onto A.J.'s, the warm feeling going through both of them. He could feel his heart rate increasing as the feeling only began to grow. The feeling was mutual. But they were both confused. Did they like each other?

"I've…Never felt like this before…But it feels nice…" A.J. said softly.

"Yeah…It does…" BonBon agreed.

A.J. sat up, BonBon did as well. The two looked at each other, both of their faces slightly red. The awkwardness was returning. They both had the thought in the back of their heads, _Do I kiss him?_ But they both argued with, _But we just met…_ They ended up just looking at each other for a minute or two.

"U-Um…" BonBon stammered.

"I-I…" A.J. did as well.

BonBon slowly began leaning towards A.J., his eyes starting to close. A.J. immediately knew what was happening, and did what BonBon did. Their lips met as the two shared a kiss. Both of their faces were red with blush. BonBon's tail wiggled as he kissed A.J., it was such a great feeling to have. A.J. was doing the same thing, his tail wiggling as they kissed. It was almost like a dream. It was just too perfect. After a good thirty seconds or so, they pulled back a bit and opened their eyes.

They couldn't help but share an awkward laugh. Neither of them were expecting a kiss to feel so passionate. They each saw the other's faces, how red they were from what had just gone down.

A.J. stuttered, "Th-That was…"

"A-Amazing." BonBon finished the sentence.

The two smiled at each other. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the roof. Their faces flooded with dread. The two quickly scooted apart from each other, getting into position to make it look like they were just enjoying the town in the night.

Renesmee stepped up to the roof, seeing BonBon and A.J. sitting on the roof. They both awkwardly waved to Renesmee. It was obvious something was up, but Renesmee couldn't quite guess what it was.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"N-Nothing!"

"N-Nothing at all!"

A.J. and BonBon stood up and stepped away from the edge of the roof. They both looked guilty of something, but still, Renesmee didn't know what.

"Right…Mind telling me what's going on?"

A.J. went mute from the confrontation.

"U-Um…" BonBon stuttered. "N-Nothing…R-Really…"

Renesmee folded her arms, "Fine, be stubborn." She turned and headed back to the stairs. "There's food if you want any." She continued down the stairs, leaving view of BonBon and A.J.

The bunny and bear looked at each other with looks of relief. BonBon exhaled, as did A.J.

"That was close…"

A.J. placed his hands on his head. "I'm still a bit dazed by what just happened. That was nice."

BonBon's face was beginning to slightly rise in blush. "Y-You…Wanna do it again…?"

A.J. put his arms down. "Y-Yeah…!"

The two stepped towards each other and kissed again. The feeling from the first kiss returned. It really felt like a dream, like it was too good to be true. But it was happening. They held onto each other as they kissed for a solid minute. They weren't the best at it, but for each other, it was dazzling. They pulled away from each other, both of them red with blush, smiles along their faces.

"Th-That's so amazing…" BonBon said, his voice filled with joy.

"Y-Yeah…" A.J. agreed.

The bunny glanced at the door to exit the roof, "Sh-Should we go eat?"

"Y-Yes!" A.J. grabbed BonBon's hand and tugged him to the stairs.

* * *

 **I ship it. What about you?**


	13. First Time Meeting

BonBon and A.J. both quickly grabbed a bit of food from the small kitchen of the hotel room and headed back to exit, but were stopped by Renesmee and Artie.

"Why are you two in such a hurry?" Artie asked.

BonBon quickly responded, "No reason!"

Renesmee folded her arms, "Something's up. What's going on?"

"It's nothing! Really!" A.J. said.

The two tried their best to keep a normal face and not stammer, worried they were going to get caught from the sudden confrontation. Artie folded his arms alongside Renesmee, both of them fed up with the two hiding whatever it was.

"Then why are you in such a hurry?" Artie raised an eyebrow.

"We just,- Um… We-" A.J. stuttered.

BonBon stepped in, "We were throwing rocks off the roof, seeing who could throw them farther. We want to finish the game to see who wins."

Artie lowly growled to himself.

Renesmee unfolded her arms and put them to her side. "Fine, go finish your game."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you!"

BonBon and A.J. took off back to the roof, bringing their food with them. Artie unfolded his arms and turned to face Renesmee,

"You actually believed that?"

"'Course I didn't, but they obviously weren't gonna tell us what they were hiding." Renesmee said it like it was obvious.

"What do you think they're hiding?"

She shrugged, "Maybe they're…Never mind."

"What? Maybe they're what?"

"I mean, they're going through puberty, they both just met another kid around their age, so…"

Artie shook his head, "No, you're delusional. I don't know about your kid, but my son ain't a queer."

"Talk to him about it. Maybe he'll surprise ya. And even if he is, what's it matter?"

"I don't want my kid to be degraded to-"

"Degraded? Dude, the entire world is a shithole. Nobody gives a fuck. Let him be who he wants to be." Renesmee paused for a moment, then spoke again. "Listen, I'm not trying to tell you how to parent, but things nowadays aren't like how they were years ago. You're not raising a kid in the normal world, you're raising a kid in an apocalypse. So I think you should drop the 'First world problems' bullshit and loosen up a bit." With that said, Renesmee left the room.

A.J. tugged BonBon back up to the roof of the hotel. "Thanks for making up that excuse, you saved our asses."

"You're welcome." BonBon said. "Now let's eat!"

* * *

"Charlie-"

"Fuck off."

"Will you just listen-"

"You know Effie, I've listened to you for twelve-fucking-years. If you would have just been a good "parent" then we wouldn't even be searching for my son right now! I'm tired of your pity-ass bullshit. So you can shut the fuck up or get out of this car right now. I'm not fucking around anymore."

The fox shut his mouth, knowing nothing good would come out of it if he spoke. Charlie moved her messy hair away from her eyes and continued driving down the road.

* * *

"How long do you think we're gonna have to hide this from our parents?" A.J. asked.

"I mean…We don't _have_ to hide it at all. But do you think we should tell them? Or wait a little bit?"

A.J. bit his lip. "Maybe we should tell them. They're already suspicious and it'll only be worse if they find out without us telling them. But…"

"But what?" BonBon raised an eyebrow.

"What if they don't like it? What if they get mad or something and won't let us do it anymore?"

"Hmm…Maybe we should hide it for a bit, then tell them once everyone's gotten use to being a group?" BonBon suggested.

"Let's do that."

The two shared a quick kiss. They were starting to like it more than they originally did. It was still odd and new, but they liked it. But neither of them had officially said the words yet. Until now, when BonBon spoke up.

"I love you."

A.J. smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

The car drove into the nightly town, the headlights shining light upon the ominous yet peaceful ghost town. Charlie brushed her messy hair aside. She hadn't bothered to cut it, as it was the least of her priorities. Effie sat in the passenger seat, his hair also a bit in his face, though not as much as Charlie's.

Effie tapped his forehead with the top of his pistol, pointing it up at the ceiling at a slight angle due to the way he held it. He let out a sigh; he was tired, he was upset, but he was helpless.

"How much longer 'till we stop? We've been at this all day without a single fucking break." He complained.

"Quit your whining, we can stop here at this town for the night. Hopefully there's a place to stay that's not filled with goddamn Vicers. I'd kill to have a peaceful night for once."

Effie set the gun down. He smirked slightly with a naughty thought in his head. "How about when we find somewhere to stay, we have a bit of _fun_ …?"

A bit of Charlie's gloomy atmosphere faded as she too got a dirty idea. "It has been awhile since we last fucked… I'll take you up on that offer, sweetheart."

* * *

"BonBon! A.J.! Get to bed!" Renesmee called from the bottom of the roof staircase.

BonBon and A.J. both pulled out of the leaning hug they were in while sitting on the roof and stood up, then headed for the stairs.

A.J. rubbed the back of his head. "D-Do…Do you think they'll let us share a room with each other…?"

"I don't know… What if we go to separate rooms…But then I come to your room when our parents fall asleep?" BonBon suggested.

A.J. smiled. "Sounds good."

With their plan set, the two sauntered down the stairs and to their hotel room. Renesmee had already picked a room and was trying to fall asleep. Artie was waiting for A.J. and BonBon to show up.

Artie pointed to two different doors in the hotel room, "There's two more bedrooms. BonBon, you pick one. Artie and I will take the other one."

A.J. and BonBon glanced each other, both of them filling with dread and sadness. BonBon couldn't sneak into A.J.'s room once their parents fell asleep because Artie would be there, and A.J. might get caught if he tried to leave his room. But nonetheless, BonBon pointed to the room furthest away from the others,

"That one."

Artie nodded and headed to the opposite room, A.J. reluctantly following behind him. BonBon glumly walked to his room and shut the door. He lied down on the bed in the dark room and shut his eyes, sighing as he tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Once Charlie and Effie made their way to one the bedrooms in the abandoned inn they had went to, Effie pinned Charlie to the bed. "We haven't done this in awhile…"

The two started taking off each others clothing, both kissing each other whenever they could.

"Let's do this…" Charlie purred in a seductive tone.

* * *

Just as BonBon thought he was going to fall asleep, he heard the door creak open. He rolled over to see A.J. entering the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

BonBon's eyes lit up as he sat up from the bed, a smile across his face with glee to see A.J. "Hey…!" He kept his voice low.

A.J. hugged BonBon. From the sudden surprise, BonBon fell back onto the bed. The both of them lying there together in a hug felt like a dream. Their fur and bodies pressing against one another made them a little warm, which made everything feel even better.

BonBon placed his lips on A.J.'s as the two shared a passionate, lovely kiss. How could they have missed out on this their entire lives? It was too good to be true, it felt too amazing to describe. They were in love, and they couldn't help themselves.

Once they finished, they both shared a small laugh of joy.

"I love you so much…" BonBon whispered.

"I love you too…" A.J. replied.

As the two continued to snuggle with each other, they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The two kids woke up to the sound of shouting from Renesmee and Artie. They both immediately got up and scrambled to go see what was happening, not even bothering to say good morning to each other.

Once they stepped out of the room, they saw a fox and chicken pointing guns at Renesmee and Artie. BonBon felt as if he knew the fox somehow, but not the chicken.

The two gun holders glanced at BonBon and A.J. Both of them immediately lowered their weapons in what seemed like disbelief. Though once the guns were down, Artie and Renesmee both took swings at the two.

BonBon and A.J. watched the event unfold as Renesmee and Artie kept the two intruders on the ground as best they could, giving it their best strength to win at the fight. After a minute or two, the fox and chicken lie on the floor with no more energy to do anything.

Once Artie and Renesmee held guns to their heads is when BonBon spoke up about the situation. "Wait. What happened?"

Renesmee growled, "These two dickweeds barged into here and started pointin' guns at us. Probably wanted to rob us, dumbass pricks."

"BonBon…!" The chicken said through her defeat.

The bunny drew his own pistol. "H-How do you know my name…?"

Renesmee kept her gun to the chicken's head, but let her speak. "I-It's a long story, b-but you just need to know-"

BonBon stepped closer, aiming his pistol at the chicken. "Tell me how you know my fucking name."

"BonBon let me explain-"

"TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW MY FUCKING NAME!" He exclaimed, a large amount of animosity in his voice.

"LISTEN!"

Gunshot.


	14. A Beast

"A beast is not something you create. A beast is not something you call your own work. A beast is not something you keep. A beast is not something you love. A beast is not yours. But most importantly. . . A beast can't die."


	15. Friction

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A gunshot rang through the room, everyone went still. BonBon pulled his gun away and turned around.

"Please. . .Listen. . ." A.J. said, lowering the pistol in his hand. A few small pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor where he had shot a hole in the roof. "There's Biters outside, they broke in. . .This place is going to be flooded with them soon."

"Shit. . ." BonBon muttered under his breath.

"Hey," Artie spoke up, "What're we gonna do with these two fuckheads?"

"Who gives a shit?" Renesmee said. "Let 'em fend for themselves."

BonBon looked at the chicken and fox on the ground, then at Renesmee. "We need to keep them safe."

"Who put you in charge?" Artie said.

"Me." The bunny stepped closer to Artie. "Those two know something. Especially her," He gestured to the chicken. "

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Artie," Renesmee spoke up once again. "Shut up and focus on what we're doing. We're gonna be Biter food if we don't hurry up."

"I'm not going to be bossed around by some fucking twelve year old!"

Renesmee and Artie looked at each other eye-to-eye. BonBon glanced at A.J., both of them looking uneasy and scared.

"Biters are on their way up here right now, Artie! Save your complaining for when we're safe!"

The bear shoved the fennec fox, "Don't fucking tell me what to do!"

"Dad!" A.J. screamed. "Don't hurt her!"

The fox and chicken on the ground slowly got up, noticeably hurt. While Artie had his back turned to face his son, Renesmee held her gun to the back of Artie's head.

BonBon moved towards Renesmee and reached his hand out, as if he could stop her. "Renesmee don't-!"

Before Artie could turn around, Renesmee pulled the trigger. A bullet shot through his skull with ease. Splotches, spurts, and gushes of blood pooled from his head. He fell to the ground, dead.

A.J. screamed in horror. He ran over to the limp body of his dad, falling to his knees. He put his hands on his head, still screaming. He couldn't believe his eyes, his face pale, filled with terror.

"RENESMEE!" BonBon shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"He was holding us back, BonBon!"

"SO YOU KILLED HIM?"

Renesmee exhaled, "Just get somewhere safe before those things get to us!"

BonBon looked at A.J., then at the fox and chicken, then back at Renesmee. "Not until they do first."

"BonBon, I'm not playing these games, get somewhere safe."

He stepped closer to Renesmee, "No. Not until they do first."

She growled and rubbed her temples, "BonBon. Listen to me this one time, please-"  
"Or what? You'll shoot me too?"

Renesmee went silent, not expecting BonBon to say something like that. He looked her in the eyes, silent.

"Just. . ." She exhaled once again, "Hurry up."

With that said, BonBon turned around and went over to A.J. The bear was still on his knees, crying and bawling. BonBon put his hand on A.J.'s shoulder. He jumped, but steadied realizing it was BonBon. He continued to cry.

BonBon hugged him. A.J. hugged him back tightly, unable to do anything but bawl. Renesmee watched, not saying a thing. The fox and chicken watched everything unfold silently.

BonBon pushed A.J. off of him and grabbed his shoulders, "A.J., look at me."

He looked at BonBon, still teary eyed and sobbing.

"We need to get somewhere safe. Quick. I need you to calm down, at least for a few minutes. If we don't hurry up, you'll end up like your dad. Please, come with me."

A.J. grabbed BonBon and pulled him close, kissing him. He was caught off guard, but gladly kissed him back. Renesmee looked away, though she had a very small hint of satisfaction from guessing they would end up falling for each other. The other two in the room just watched, still in silence, though they looked a bit shocked.

The two pulled away from each other. A.J. wiped his eyes, though he still sniffled and had uneasy breathing. He nodded to BonBon and the two stood up. A.J. was obviously weak, but still stood.

Renesmee looked at the fox and chicken, "You two dickweeds ready to go?" They nodded in response. Renesmee looked back at BonBon and A.J., "You two go first. If you're up front then you'll be safest from the Biters."

BonBon grabbed A.J.'s paw and pulled him along as he headed for the door. He gripped his M9 just in case. The two went out the door and went for the stairs. Renesmee followed suit, gesturing for the fox and chicken to come as well. They did as instructed and followed, still silent.

As BonBon and A.J. entered the stairwell, the familiar sound of hungry walking corpses was heard from down below. Not far down either. BonBon put A.J. in front and pushed him forward,

"Go, go!"

The bear quickly hurried up the stairs, stumbling a bit. BonBon rushed behind him, followed by Renesmee, the fox, and the chicken.

They made their ways up the stairs, BonBon having to give A.J. a little push occasionally. He looked down the gap in the middle of the stairwell, seeing a horde of Biters going higher and higher up the stairs.

"Shit! Shit! A.J. hurry up!"

A.J. looked back at BonBon, slowing them down a bit, "I'm going as fast as I can. . .!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," BonBon said. "Just keep going!"

He looked back in front of him and continued up the stairwell. The chicken and fox kept saying things to each other, but kept quiet as to not let the others hear. Renesmee kept her ears up, trying to secretly eavesdrop on them, though didn't hear very much.

Finally they reached the top. A.J. went to turn the handle and open the door to the roof, but it wouldn't turn. He jiggled it, frantic. Nothing happened.

"I-It won't open!"

"Kick the fucking door open, then!" BonBon shouted.

A.J. kicked the door, only getting a hard thud with no luck. "OW! Shit that hurts!"

"Hey, you might want to hurry up, the Biters are almost here!" The fox called from the back.

"Move!" BonBon shoved A.J. aside and kicked the door with a great force, breaking it open.

Once it was open, they all funneled through. First BonBon, then A.J., Renesmee, the chicken, and the fox.

"So, uh. . .Where do we go from here, exactly?" BonBon asked.

"Um. . ." Renesmee looked around, "Shit."

"You didn't think this through?" The fox spoke up.

Renesmee turned to face the fox, "Oh, I'm sorry my thoughts are scrambled while I'm trying not to die."

BonBon looked around the roof for a way to a place with no Biters. What had happened? First there were no Biters at all, now they were all suddenly here?

A.J. went to the edge of the building, looking down at the streets below. He was still upset, he wanted to breakdown and cry, but he didn't. He remained standing, silent, trying to seem content. But he wasn't. No matter how he felt or what he tried to feel like, he did nothing but look over the edge.

While Renesmee and the fox fought, the chicken had her eyes fixated on BonBon. With everyone else distracted and looking away, she walked towards him. She looked like she was about to cry, like she'd just seen something she'd never thought she'd see.

"BonBon?" She said, her voice soft.

He turned to look at her. He took a step back, his grip on the M9 tightening. He didn't say anything, just stared at her.

"You wanted to know how I knew your name, right?"

BonBon nodded, refusing to talk to her.

"It's. . .It's because-"

She was interrupted by the sound of Biters making their way to the top of the stairs. Renesmee and the fox quickly ran to shut the door, but were too late. Just as they thought they got it closed to hold it shut, the horde of Biters pushed it back open. The two stumbled back and quickly moved away, Renesmee getting out her gun.

BonBon rushed over beside Renesmee, getting out his gun as well. They shot into the horde, keeping their distance from them. With only the two of them shooting bullets into and through the nightmare-worthy creatures, they were too outnumbered to kill them all. Nonetheless, they kept shooting. When one needed to reload, the other protected them.

"Find us a way out of here!" BonBon shouted.

A.J. and the fox were already trying to figure out how they could get away. The streets below were flooded with a sea of Biters, so they couldn't go down even if there was a safe way to get there.

The chicken did nothing but watch BonBon. She wanted to help him, but she was defenseless, what could she do?

The Biters grew closer and closer, forcing BonBon and Renesmee further and further away. They did their best to hold them off, but weren't doing good.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Renemsee screamed.

"Window! Broken window!" The fox shouted, "The. . .The building across from this one! There's a broken window! Someone can carefully get down and into there and help the followers!"

"Then what are you waiting for? A kiss goodbye? GO!" BonBon barked.

Without hesitation, the fox hopped off the roof. He pushed forwards towards the other building, grabbing onto the ledge of the windowsill. He pushed against the wall with his feet, scraping a few small pebbles from the brick off to fall down the alley and into the flood of ravenous cannibalistic walking corpses. He pulled himself up and used his feet to give him one last push of success.

He climbed inside then leaned back out the window, holding his arms out, "Next!"

A.J. proceeded to hop down. He grabbed onto the ledge. . .Then slipped.

Thankfully, the fox had grabbed his arms. He pulled the bear up and into the building.

"Th-Thank you." He said to the fox.

"No problem. . ." He leaned back out the window, "Who's coming next?"

The chicken spoke up, "BonBon should go next."

"The fuck-"

Renesmee cut off BonBon, "Yeah, let the kid go next."

"Wha- Hell no! One of you two go next!"

"BonBon, just fucking go!" Renesmee said, backing further from the crowd of Biters inching closer to them, pulling BonBon by his shirt to move back with her. The chicken backed up as well, sticking next to BonBon.

"I'm not jumping! One of you go first!" The rabbit shouted.

Before anyone else could say anything, the chicken moved around BonBon and shoved Renesmee off the roof.

She screamed as she fell, her life flashing before her eyes. It was true, you did see everything all at once before you died. But there was something missing. After the sudden flash of memories. It wasn't gone. Nor was she. The fox leaning out the window had barely grabbed her arm. She was pulled up to safety, just like A.J. was nearly a minute ago.

BonBon pointed his gun at the chicken, about to pull the trigger. She smacked the gun out of his hands and grabbed him by the shoulders, getting down on her knees. She looked him in the eyes,

"BonBon. . .Listen. . ."

He tried to kick her, but she shook and shoved him before he could swing. When he steadied, she looked him in the eyes once again. This time he looked back.

"I know your name. . .because-"

A pain filled shriek escaped from BonBon. He screamed over the sounds of all the Biters combined, the only thing heard by everyone was him. Not a single second of it didn't sound horrifying.

He had been bitten by a Biter.

Her face filled with fear, panic. Before anything else could happen, she picked him up and jumped off the building. Escaping the Biters.

Both of the foxes grabbed her and BonBon, quickly pulling them up and into the building. They struggled with the amount of weight they had to pull up, but they managed to succeed.

A.J. watched while staying out of their way. He was in complete disbelief, he was distraught. He wanted everything to crumble around him.

"NO! NO! H-He's okay! It's just a scratch! Right?! RIGHT?!" The chicken screamed in sadness and lunacy.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"HE NEEDED TO KNOW!"

"KNOW WHAT?!"

"THAT I'M HIS MOTHER!" Charlie screamed in Renesmee's face.

Renesmee was taken back by the statement, going silent. Effie was pacing around the room, bawling, his paws covering his mouth. A.J. was in tears, just starting, his jaw hanging open. BonBon lie unconscious on the ground. He wasn't one of them yet. But he would be soon. It was only a matter of time.


	16. Help Me

Effie snapped out of his trance of pacing and bawling, "W-Where was he bitten?! M-Maybe we can still save him!"

"H-His shoulder!" Charlie said through her sobs, "Th-There has to be something we can do to k-keep it from infecting him! R-Right?!"

Renesmee looked at the unconscious bunny, tears in her eyes. "I-I know that you can s-stop some bites from i-infecting by c-cutting off a limb or s-something, b-but I don't think a-a bite to the shoulder can be stopped. . ."

Charlie turned around and looked at Renesmee, clearly upset. "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

Renesmee backed up and shut her mouth, scared of the crazed chicken. Charlie looked back at BonBon. She lifted him up into her arms and pulled him close.

Everyone was crying, bawling, hysterically upset. What could they do? Just wait for him to become a Biter only to try and kill them? They wouldn't let that happen! They couldn't! But how would they stop it?

BonBon sat upright, screaming. He forced himself away from Charlie, shuffling backwards, only to run into Effie. He scrambled to his feet and darted for the corner of the room. He pressed his back against the wall, kicking his legs as if he was trying to force himself through the wall.

Everyone stayed back from him, even Charlie. It was obvious she wanted to go over to him, more than she had ever wanted anything, but she stayed where she was.

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" BonBon screamed, not at anyone in particular.

No one said a thing, not knowing what to do. BonBon's face was turning pale, he looked crazy. It was starting. He was turning into one of them.

The bunny continued to try and force himself further and further into the corner, hitting and banging on the wall. Finally, among the group, someone said something.

Effie whispered, "W-We need to put him somewhere where he can't hurt us. . .Y-You know. . .W-When it happens. . ."

"As much as I hate to say it. . ." Renesmee whispered, "I agree. . ."

Charlie kept silent. In her head she wanted to scream-scream at Effie and Renesmee, scream in anger about son being bitten, scream at herself for being at fault for him being bitten. But she didn't. She kept silent, just staring at her son go insane. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Not with him. But with her. Something had snapped. The effects just weren't showing yet. But they would soon.

Renesmee and Effie's eyes both locked on a door in the room. It was close to BonBon, they just had to open it, force him inside, then close it and keep it shut somehow.

"You force him into the room," Renesmee whispered to Effie, "I'll move that bookcase in front of the door 'soon as it's shut."

Effie shakily nodded, not wanting to do it, but knew he had to. Somehow, Renesmee wasn't showing to be as upset as she should be. She cared for BonBon for eleven years, so why wasn't she as upset-or even more upset-than Charlie? She'd been trying to find him, but Renesmee had cared for him. Somehow she was managing to keep as calm as possible.

Renesmee got up and went towards the door and opened it, revealing a smaller, dark room. She then went over to the bookcase. Effie hesitantly went over towards BonBon, to which he screamed and tried even harder to push himself further into the corner.

Renesmee started pushing the bookcase. Effie grabbed BonBon by the arm and yanked him out of the corner. He screamed and flailed around,

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Effie wanted to stop, but he didn't. He tugged him again, pulling him towards the door. BonBon continued to flail and scream, but he was no match for Effie's strength. Renesmee had the bookcase ready to be knocked over and in front of the door. Effie finally got BonBon in front of the open doorway. He shoved him into the room and scrambled to close the door.

Charlie quickly got up and dove for the door. She pushed it open for her to fit inside, then slammed it shut behind her. Before Effie could stop her, Renesmee had already pushed the bookcase over, not seeing Charlie go inside. Effie quickly moved away and the bookcase fell over in front of the door, trapping BonBon and Charlie inside.

Effie banged on the door, "Charlie! What the fuck are you doing?!" There was no response, the only thing heard from inside the room was BonBon screaming.

A.J. looked on at the situation in complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. His dad was killed, his lover was bitten, now he was trapped in a building with a sea of Biters outside. Was he going to die?

What if dying was better than being alive at this point? He had nobody else to trust, he wasn't experienced with fighting or shooting, all of his family was dead. What difference would it make? To kill himself now and not have to wait for a more insufferable death?

He looked over at the window and stood. Nobody noticed him slowly walking towards it. Was he really about to do this? Jump to his death? The closer and closer he got to the window, the more and more panic filled him. He wasn't sure anymore. Is this really what he wanted? Sure, everyone and everything he ever loved was dead, but did that mean _he_ had to die? He could make new friends! These people would protect him, right? They hadn't killed him yet, why would they kill him now?

But by the time he'd snapped out of thought, he found himself standing on the windowsill. What was he doing? He didn't want to do it. He wanted to get down. He begged and pleaded with himself to get down. Nothing happened. He looked down at the large fall, the sea of walking, rotting corpses at the bottom. Surely if the fall didn't kill him, those monsters would.

His right leg extended outward, hovering over nothing but air. Nothing to keep him from falling. Get down! He screamed at himself in his mind. He didn't want this anymore! He didn't! It was as if he wasn't in control of himself. As if something was forcing him to do this. But what? What could possibly be happening?

He leaned forward.

His arms extended.

He fell.

Then he stopped.

Renesmee grabbed him by the shirt. "Dude, you're not leaving us." She pulled him back up and into the building, A.J. not struggling. "We're all in this, that includes you."

As the two turned back around, they saw Effie in a panic. He was frantically trying to move the bookcase out from in front of the door. He looked at Renesmee and A.J. and screamed,

"Hurry the fuck up and help me!"

Renesmee looked at A.J., knelt down to be at his level. "I know things are tough right now, but we need you. I know you probably don't trust me in the slightest, and I don't blame you. But I promise you, kid, we'll keep you safe. We can have a better talk in a bit-I gotta deal with Mister Hurry-The-Fuck-Up."

A.J. nodded hesitantly. Renesmee patted him on the shoulder and stood up. She hurried over to Effie and helped him in attempts to move the bookcase.

They pushed and shoved the big creation of wood. It didn't want to move, but inch by inch they forced it away from the door. Effie put more strength and force into it, his adrenaline pumping. He needed to get Charlie out. Now.

Finally the bookcase was just enough out of the way for the door to be opened. Effie twisted the handle and swung the door open.


	17. (Teaser)

**She's dead.**


	18. Sleep

The door slammed closed behind her. She saw her son, her only son, huddled in a corner, screaming-going insane. It was all her fault. If only she'd waited just another minute to tell him. She wouldn't have to bear being at fault for her son turning into one of those monsters.

She loved him with all her heart. She really did love him. She wished she had never given him to Effie. Effie. . .

If he would have just kept him safe, then this wouldn't be happening. She could have found him then. He would have been be safe. He wouldn't be with these strangers. He wouldn't have been bitten. Forced into a monster. Something that everyone feared.

If Effie could have just done what he was told. To keep her son safe. Then everything would have been fine. They would've made memories. Her, BonBon, and Effie. A family. They could have been a family. But all thanks to Effie, that was never going to happen. Why couldn't he have just done what she had told him and kept her son safe?

It was his fault. Not hers.

She had heard him banging on the door. Screaming for her. For _her_. Not for BonBon. Her son was in pain. Her son was going insane. He was dying.

Effie didn't care.

But she did.

She slowly inched her way towards BonBon. He screamed louder and tried pushing himself further into the corner, just as he had attempted before. She continued to try and get closer.

"I promise. . .I won't let anyone hurt you. . .Not again. . ."

He looked at Charlie, big-eyed. He was terrified. He continued to scream, slamming against the corner of the walls as hard as he could. He wanted to get away from her with all of what he had left.

She reached her hand out to him and spoke in a calm voice, "I promise you, my son. . .That I will keep you safe. . .And that I will always love you no matter what. . .Even if you don't accept me. . ."

She stepped closer and gently took one of his hands into hers. The screaming lessened, then came to a stop. He was still hyperventilating, obviously still terrified, but wasn't screaming.

She crouched down to his level, "I'm here for you. . .I always will be. . . I can't say how sorry I am for not being there for you. . .But I'm here now. . .And I won't ever leave you. . .

"That's a promise, BonBon. And I'll never break it." She pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly, he accepted the hug, matching her strength. He started to cry. Charlie didn't let go. She held on and comforted him. She wasn't there for him then, but she was there for him now. That's all she needed.

"It hurts. . ." BonBon said through his teary sobs.

She tightened her hug on him, "I know. . .I know it hurts. . .I'm so sorry. . ." That's all she could say. Sorry. If she could give him more, she would. "It's all my fault. . ."

The two heard the bookcase on the other side of the door being moved. BonBon forced himself out of the hug and back into the corner, his breathing getting heavier.

Charlie looked around the room. She noticed a few things she could go for. She could take some of the broken glass to stab with, a pointy, rusty piece of metal to also stab with, or a broken pipe to whack with. She thought briefly, then went for the pipe.

She picked it up and gripped it in her hands. She went beside the doorway as to not be seen when they pulled the door open. She stood with the pipe in a ready to swing position.

The door opened.

Effie rushed in.

CRUNCH.

The metal pipe collided with Effie's knees. The loud, obviously painful crack reverberated through the room. He let out an agonizing scream of pain. He fell down, landing on his side, putting his hands over his knees.

"FUCK!" He screamed, "FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Renesmee went for her gun as she rushed to Effie's aid. Charlie shuffled backwards, looking down at what she'd done to Effie. She slowly made her way towards BonBon as the fennec fox got down on her knees to help Effie. Renesmee had one hand on her gun, looking like she was about to draw it and use it on Charlie, but she stuck on helping Effie.

BonBon shivered and quaked as he watched everything happening. All of it combined with him. . .turning. . .made him feel much worse. Charlie turned to him and knelt to his level,

"W-We're going somewhere else," she whispered. "We're going somewhere. . .a-away from all of them. Just. . .you and me. . .together. I'm going to keep you safe, and I'm going to keep you alive." She took BonBon's hand. He wasn't as reluctant this time, he seemed to be trusting her more. "Let's go."

She stood upright, not letting go of BonBon's hand. As she inched towards the window, BonBon moved with her. He was still shaking, obviously in pain, scared. But he listened to his mother.

A.J. watched as Charlie and BonBon made their way to the window. Both Renesmee and Effie weren't noticing. He wanted to say something-he _needed_ to say something. But he couldn't. He just stood there and watched from the doorway.

BonBon glanced back at those he was leaving behind; Effie, whom he didn't even know-or at least, didn't _think_ he knew. A.J., whom he had only met yesterday, but certainly loved. Then. . .Renesmee. She had cared for him for as long as he could remember. She was like a mom to him. She kept him alive for so long. . .And now he was going to throw it all away just to be with his real mom? . . .Was this even his real mom? She knew his name, but that wasn't enough proof! Plus, she was the one who got him bitten! Renesmee kept him alive for _this_ long, and his 'mother' couldn't even do it for ten minutes.

But he trusted her.

She did seem truly sorry for hurting him. She was so upset. . .insane almost. . .when she realized what had happened to him. She was going to make it up to him. A stranger wouldn't be so passionate about him. This was his mom. He was going with her. He really did trust her.

They made it to the window, silently. She picked up BonBon and put him on the windowsill, where he then stepped off and onto a very old and partly broken fire escape. Once he was on it, he began making his way down, followed by his mom as she climbed out the window.

There were no Biters below, thankfully. There were chain-linked fences that blocked them from getting into the back alley. They were a bit old, but were holding well.

Renesmee looked over at the clanging metal and saw what was happening. She jumped up from helping Effie and darted to the window. She reached her arm quickly out to grab Charlie and keep her from getting away. But she wasn't successful.

Charlie barely managed to escape the grasp of the fennec fox. Then, Renesmee hopped out the window and went down after them. The metal clanked and creaked, shaking and screeching.

"It's going to break. . ." BonBon said quietly, so much so that neither of them heard him.

The metal fire escape continued to make eerie and unhealthy sounds the further and further down they went. BonBon noticed one of the fences with a wave of Biters pressing on it was about to break, "Hurry. . ." His voice was too quiet, once again.

Then they heard it.

Metal ripped from the walls of the building.

The chain-linked fence snapped and fell.

The three of them fell from the fire escape.

BonBon and Charlie were closest to the bottom, Renesmee was two levels above.

The fire escape completely collapsed, causing them to fall to the ground.

BonBon and Charlie hit the ground after only falling ten or twelve feet.

Renesmee fell from thirty.

They landed on the concrete, then came the metal. The fire escape fell down all at once. It crushed Renesmee.

BonBon and Charlie had managed to get far enough away as to not be killed, but they were still whacked by pieces of metal. BonBon went crashing to the ground when he tried to run, Charlie helped him up.

The Biters were coming in at a quick rate. Charlie frantically looked around for a place to get away, but found herself unsuccessful. BonBon coughed sickly as Charlie kept him on his feet.

"M. . .Mom. . ." He said weakly.

"W-What? What is it, BonBon?"

He pointed at a boarded up window that Charlie had dismissed earlier. The wood looked strong, the window surely wasn't accessible. She looked at her son questioningly.

"Ram it with your shoulder. . .It'll break. . ."

Charlie shook her head, "No, it won't work. H-Hurry up and think of something else, soon we'll both be fucking dead if we don't hurry. . ."

"Mom. . ." BonBon coughed again. "Trust me. . .It's better than standing here and doing nothing. . .Just do it. . ."

He had a point, and Charlie knew this. She nodded, "Okay." She let go of BonBon, letting him stand on his own, which he could barely do. She then charged at the boarded up window.

She crashed into it shoulder first. The wood split and broke, then she broke through what was left of the glass window. She was inside, but he wasn't. She screamed in pain, but got up as fast as she could. She saw BonBon standing there, motionless.

"BONBON!" She screamed, "HURRY!"

The bunny snapped from the daze he was in. He started running towards the window, inches away from being grabbed by a Biter. The horde was right behind him as he ran, slower than usual.

Once he'd made it to the window, Charlie grabbed him and tugged him inside. She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder, holding him tight as she carried him.

She looked around frantically again as Biters scrambled to get through the window. She saw stairs and hurried up them, BonBon's arms bouncing around limply.

The next floor was similar to that of an office, although it was worn down and destroyed, just like every other place in the world. She set BonBon down on the old green carpet with a hard thump.

She turned back, going for a bookcase she had seen when carrying BonBon up there. She forced it away from the wall as quickly as possible. The Biters were already inside, just at the stairs. She pressed her back against the bookcase, then with all her strength left, pushed against the wall with her feet and forced the bookshelf down the stairs. It crushed a few of them and blocked the way up.

She slumped to the ground and looked over at her son. He was lying there looking sick as a dog, coughing, sniffling, his face pale. She crawled over to him weakly. She sat next to him and hugged him close, BonBon not doing a thing to stop her.

After only a matter of minutes, they both fell asleep.


	19. (Oh cool)

**Hey! Guess what! It's been exactly one year since I've joined FanFiction! Yay! :3**

 **So uh. . .**

 **Hmm. . .**

 **I have some ice cream in the freezer. . .**

 **I could order some cake. . .**

 **. . .**

 **LET'S HAVE A PARTY! YOU'RE ALL INVITED!**


End file.
